Un Dur Dilemme
by Kitsune Yorisu
Summary: Hiroshi est un furrs, il possède des oreilles et une queue de chat, son frère Haru possède juste des yeux vairons. Un jour alors qu'Hiroshi dors, Haru lui rappelle qu'il doit lui présenter sa nouvelle petite amie.Mais est-elle celle qu'il pense?
1. La Petite Amie

-Hiroshi, lève-toi c'est peut-être le week-end, mais n'exagère pas !  
>-Haru, ne commence pas ! Chuis crevé.<p>

Je l'entends monter les marches pour venir dans ma chambre.

-Hiro allé debout !

Mes oreilles se baissairent, et oui j'ai des oreilles de chat, ça vous pose un problème ? Mon frère a bien des yeux vairons et ça personne ne lui fait remarquer !

-Ne me fait pas le coup des oreilles Hiro, je te rappelle que l'on à rendez-vous au restaurant à midi, tu doit m'y présenté ta petite amie. Me lance-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Je me lève en toute vitesse, fonçant dans la salle de bain.

-P'tain, tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller plus tôt Baka !  
>-Tu rigole là ? Sa fait vingt minutes que je t'appelle !<p>

Je me déshabille à toute vitesse, ne prenant même pas le temps de fermer ma porte.

-Beau petit cul dit donc ! Me lance-t-il en rigolant.  
>-Cherche pas Haru, il est déjà a quelqu'un. Lui dis-je en tirant la langue.<p>

Il me ferme la porte avant de me dire que je n'ai plu que dix minutes.  
>Je me sèche rapidement et passe dans ma chambre pour me trouver des fringues.<p>

-HIRO ! Trois minutes !  
>-Sa va ! Ne me met pas la pression !<br>-Deux minutes et cinquante secondes !  
>-TEMEE !<p>

Je prend finalement un pantalon blanc moulant et un haut noire moulant lui aussi tant qu'a faire, autant me faire sexy, puis ma « petite amie » comme le dit mon frère dit que ça me met très en avant et qu'avec mes oreilles, ça fait comme un effet aphrodisiaque sur puissant.  
>J'enfile mes chaussures, prend mon portable et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre.<p>

-Trois secondes de retard me dit-il en tapotant sur son poignet.

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et cours dans la voiture, si je m'étais retourné, je l'aurais vu rougir.  
>Le trajet va être mouvementé...Pourquoi ça ? Bas regardez.<p>

-Alors comment elle s'appelle ?  
>-Qui te dit que c'est une fille ?<br>-Je te vois mal avec un mec Hiro, me fit-il en rigolant.  
>-Hm, tu verras pour son nom.<br>-Et qu'elle âge elle a ?  
>-Dix-sept ans comme moi.<br>-Okai et...  
>-Haru arrête avec tes questions, tu verras tout sur place.<p>

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil en ma directions, il est triste ça se voit, mais je n'y prête pas attention, je suis trop stresser, je ne veux pas d'un interrogatoire en plus.

-Désoler Hiro avec mes questions, je voulais juste parler.

Je pose une main sur ses genoux, il sursaute.

-Non, c'est moi frérot, je stress à mort pour ce rendez-vous, si cette personne te plait pas, je ne serais pas quoi faire...

Il tourne sa tête vers moi avant de me sourire.

- Ne tant fait pas, j'approuverais toujours tes choix. Même si tu n'es pas Hétéro, je m'en fou.  
>-Merci...<p>

On se gare sur le parking du restaurant, Haru examine les lieux, un petit restaurant avec peux de monde dedans.

-Hiro, tu viens souvent...Ici ? Me dit-il en désignant le restaurant.  
>-Oui, chaque fois que je sors avec la personne que tu vas voir. Répondis-je en rigolant.<br>-Hm, d'accord.

Je pousse le bâtant de la porte, une petite sonnette annonce notre arrivée.  
>Quelques secondes après, le Maître d'Hôtel arrive.<p>

-Bonjour Monsieur Hiroshi, la table que vous prenez d'habitudes est libre.  
>-Merci Jean.<p>

J'entraine mon frère vers la dite table, Haru examine tout autour de lui.

-Dit Hiro, on mange bien ici ?

Je pouffe de rire alors que lui jette des coups d'œil autour de nous pour voir si on nous observe.

-Monsieur Haru Nail, la famille la plus riche du pays à peur de mourir d'un plat avarié ? Fis-je en me moquant de lui.  
>-Hiroshi arrête, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on refasse la Une des journaux People...<br>-Tant fais pas, les paparazzis n'ont pas le droit de rentré ici.

Oui, j'ai oublié de préciser, notre famille est riche mais même si on prend dans nos fond que rarement, on fait tout de même la Une des que l'on sort dehors. Notre père qui est aux U.S.A, on a décidé de vivre seul au lieu de le suivre et c'est que mieux.

Je sors vite de mes pensé lorsque deux mains me cachent les yeux.

-Bonjour Mon Chaton !

Je rougis instantanément en l'entendant, heureusement qu'Haru est partit au toilette et le pire sans vérifié leur état !

-Bonjour Naru-Chan.

Avant qu'on ne me demande, il s'appelle Aki, le surnom que je viens de dire lui viens du fait qu'il est fan de Naruto et que le jour où je chercher un surnom pour lui, j'ai pensé a celui-ci.

-Ton frère n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement.  
>-Si ! Il est aux toil...<p>

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter

Aki se leva (il s'était accroupit en attendant mon frère).

-Enchanté, je suis Aki Kanai. Dit-il en tendant sa main tout en affichant un sourire qui me fit battre le cœur à une allure folle.

Mon frère le dévisagea rapidement, des yeux bleu Azuré, des cheveux brun (et non ! Ils ne sont pas blond), qui reviennent en pique sur l'arrière du crane un look vestimentaire banal enfin quoi que là... Une chemise étroite et un pantalon moulant.

-Bonjour, Haru Nail, le grand frère d'Hiroshi.

Je retiens un rire a l'entente de la phrase de mon frère, en revanche Aki lui ne se gêna en aucun cas pour pouffer de rire, ce qui eu pour effet d'énervé légèrement mon frère.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

Aki se reprit, mais moi je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un léger ronronnement en voyons mon Aki si sérieux, qu'il est sexy !

Haru écarquilla les yeux avant de rire à son tour.

-Et bien Hiro, tu ne peux pas nié que ton petit-ami ne te fait aucun effet.

Aki se mit a rosir d'un coup ou plutôt ah rougir oui c'est ça rougir.

Haru et Aki s'assirent, Aki devant moi et Haru a ma droite.

-Heureusement que moi je ne le montre pas, me dit-il en me tirant la langue.

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de placer mon pied entre ses cuisses en lui faisant faire de léger mouvement.

-Haa ! Pard-on, je... Me suis mordu la langue.  
>-Et bien Mon Naru-Chan, depuis quand tu cris juste après t'être mordu la langue ?<p>

Aki se lève disant aller commander trois menus du Jour, il passe a coté de moi et me chuchote a l'oreille :  
>-Tu vas voir se soir, tu vas toi aussi crié.<p>

Je regarde Haru essayant de cacher mon rougissement intense, il se racle la gorge avant de parler.

-Bon frérot, je vais te laisser avec ton « Naru-Chan », passe la nuit chez lui au lieu de vous chauffer l'un l'autre dans un resto. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'écarquille les yeux avant de lui demander choqué.

-Tu accepte donc que je sorte avec un...Homme ?  
>-Bien-sûr, de toute manière tu sais très mal cacher ton jeu, je suis au courant depuis bientôt un moins. Quand tu achète un Sex Toys et que tu m'envoi chercher tes fringues quand tu les a oublier et que tu es sous la douche, pense a mieux le planqué.<p>

Je rougis avant de le remercier d'accepté ma relation, il va me faire la bise et partir.

Aki arrive avec un plateau et trois assiettes.

-Voilà trois menu du...Encore aux toilettes ?

Je rigole légèrement avant de lui dire tout.

-Non, il nous à laissé en amoureux. Ah et se soir je dors chez toi !

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de me redire que je vais crier se soir.

Le diner c'est bien passé, on vient de rentré des boutiques, j'ai fait quelques emplettes avec lui, il dépose mes affaire dans la chambre avant de m'embrasser fougueusement en me plaquant contre le mur...


	2. Tout n'est pas si Rose

**« Le diner c'est bien passé, on vient de rentré des boutiques, j'ai fait quelques emplettes avec lui, il dépose mes affaire dans la chambre avant de m'embrasser fougueusement en me plaquant contre le mur... »**

Je sens ses doigts glisser sous mon tee-shirt en même temps qu'il m'embrasse, il mordille légèrement ma lèvre inférieur provoquant un léger couinement de ma part.  
>Il reprend possession de ma bouche, nos langues s'entremêlant, chacun veut dominer se baiser. Il s'approche alors du bouton de mon jean.<p>

-Aki...Désoler, je...Ne peux pas...Mes oreilles se baisse en signe de pardon.

Il retient une grimace avant de m'embrasser en me disant que ce n'est pas grave.  
>Comprenez-moi, c'est ma première fois donc bon...Je stresse...<p>

-On le fera lorsque tu te sentiras près mon Chaton, en attendant je vais aux toilettes.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mes lèvres, j'attrape son avant bras, il me regarde se demandant ce qu'il m'arrive.

-Chat...

Trop tard, je viens de m'emparer de ses lèvres, ma langue joue avec la sienne tandis que l'entement je déboutonne son jean, j'y glisse une main remarquant une érection déjà bien prononcé.

-Humm, pas ici Chaton, dans la chambre.

Il m'attrape les jambes et me soulève de terre, j'enlace son cou et y engouffre mon visage, tandis que je lui mordille le cou il se dirige vers la chambre.

Aki me dépose sur le lit et tire le tiroir de sa commode avant d'y sortir un tube de lubrifiant et une boite de préservatif.  
>Je déboutonne mon jean avant de m'allonger sur le lit le jean à moitié baissé, Aki se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser, baisé au quel je prend part bien volontiers.<br>« Tandis que je m'affaire à une tache très délicate, Aki lui rougie comme un feu rouge (bel métaphore hein). J'agrippe le haut de son boxer avec mes dents et j'essaye de le lui descendre, cela paraît simple au première abord, mais en réalité ça les moins ! Si seulement il ne bander pas, cela me gênerais beaucoup moins pour le lui enlevé.

-Naruuu tu ne pourrais pas débander un tout petit peu ?  
>-Désoler, mais le fait de voir ton visage si radieux me fait des effets torride.<p>

Je souris et après m'y être repris à plusieurs reprise, je réussi enfin à lui enlever, je me place sur lui le dominant, je me penche pour l'embrasser avant qu'il ne me fa ce rouler pour me dominer, je le sens mordiller mes oreilles, une partit très sensible qui comme il le sait me stimule au plus haut point.  
>Je le refais rouler avant de me laisser glisser jusqu'à me retrouver à genoux devant son membres au garde à vous. Je le prends en main, lui prodiguent des mouvements de va-et-vient lent et long.<p>

-Ah...Chaton...

Je donne un léger coup de langue sur ses testicules avant de remonté le long de son sexe, produisant chez lui un long gémissement, je refais alors le même mouvement plusieurs fois, me contemplant dans ses gémissement de bien-être. Arrivé a son gland, j'y inculpe quelques tour de langue avant de prendre entièrement son membres en bouches, il plaque une main a sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissement, après tout ne devait-il pas me faire crié ?

-Chaton arrête, Ah !

J'obéis et le fait se rallongé, le lui tend le lubrifiant et prend un capote avec moi.

-T'es prêt ? Me demande-t-il.

En signe d'approbation je lâche un doux ronronnement. Je le vois me sourire et se pencher pour m'embrasser tendrement, il lubrifie ses doigts et en introduit un en moi, me faisant lâché un crie de surprise.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Me demande-t-il anxieux.  
>-Non, c'est froid.<p>

Il acquisse et en introduit un second, leur donnant des rotations et des accélérations plus ou moins varié au fur et a mesure que mon intimité se dilate.

-Un autre ou ça ira ?  
>-La main t'en que tu y es. Dis-je pour plaisait.<br>-D'accord, suffit de me le dire.

J'écarquille les yeux, il se met à rigoler me traitent d'idiot que jamais il ne me ferait une chose pareille, que je peux me re-détendre.  
>Il se place entre mes jambe avant de se pencher pour attraper la capote que je tiens entre mes dent (toujours dans son emballage je précise !)<br>Il déchire le plastifiant avant de se la mettre.

-Prêt ?  
>-Oui, et il non-pèche que je n'ai toujours pas KYA !<p>

Il vient de rentré en moi d'un coup sec.  
>-Tu disais ?<p>

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de me perdre dans le bonheur absolu qui viens de m'envahir à chacun de ses déhanchements, à chacune de ses accélérations, chaque fois qu'il touche ma prostate.  
>J'agrippe le drap, et je me laisse aller, ne retenant plu mes cris, plu mes gémissement.<p>

-Ah ! Naru-chan plus vite... Mmh.

Sur mes ordres il accélère, il pose ses mains des deux coté de ma tête allant ainsi bien plus profond, il rentre et ressort par intermittence ne me laissant aucunes minutes de répits.  
>Je me cambre légèrement ressentent encore plus son sexe en moi se frotter a mon intimité, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir, sentent son membres buter contre mon point G.<br>« Dans un dernier va-et-vient, nous jouissons ensemble avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeille réparateur.

« Hiroshi ! Comment as-tu osé sortir avec un homme ! Je ne veux pas d'un fils homo, déjà que tu es anormal alors en plus un homosexuel JAMAIS !  
>Dégage ! On ne veut plu de toi ici ! »<p>

Je me réveille en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux, Aki se réveille lui aussi m'ayant entendu sangloter.

-Chaton, que t'arrive-t-il ?  
>-Un...Un...Cau...Cauch...<p>

Il me prend dans ses bras, me disant que ce n'est rien, que je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter, il dépose un doux baiser au coin de mes lèvres avant de se rallonger avec moi contre son torse bercé par le battement mélodieux de son cœur.  
>-Je t'aime Hiro me dit-il avant de se rendormir.<p>

Je souris avant de me resserrer encore plus contre son torse pour me rendormir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain Chapitre :<p>

« Hiroshi NAIL est demandé chez le proviseur ! »

* * *

><p>Haru : Dit Kitsune, je vais toujours rester seul moi ?<br>Kistune : Tu verras bien mon Haru, mais je ne pense pas enfin...

Voila, le deuxième chapitre de Un Dur Dilemme est finit, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus, le chapitre trois est finit, je le posterais dans une semaine voir quinze jours.


	3. Fin de la fic

Bonjour à tous,

Ceci n'est pas la suite de Un Dur Dilemme, car je stop cette fiction suite à aucune disponibilité pour moi pour poster.

Si d'autres personnes souhaite la poursuivre ou la reprendre faites le )

Amicalement

Kitsune Yorisu.


End file.
